La venganza siempre llega
by alima21
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN, SLASH HP-SS. Severus es forzado a participar en la subasta de profesores de Hogwarts y es comprado por un impaciente Harry Potter. TERMINADO
1. Primer día Cambio de imagen

______________________________________  
  
La Venganza Siempre Llega  
  
Autora: Allohamorah  
  
Este es el primer fic que publico. Es un SS/HP y es SLASH. Tiene lugar durante el séptimo curso de Harry. Por supuesto, no soy propietaria de los personajes, etc,etc.  
  
Adoro los feedback. Cualquier sugerencia de lo que deba pasar en el futuro será tomada en cuenta.  
  
Muchas gracias  
  
Traductoras: Alima21  
  
Nota de las traductoras: Después de varios intentos infructuosos por comunicarnos con la autora y dado que este fic nos parece realmente entretenido y muy bueno, decidimos publicarlo.   
  
Su autora es Allohamorah. Pensamos que se ha ausentado temporalmente de internet, ya que no sólo no responde ni afirmativa ni negativamente sino que no ha publicado más relatos (no se preocupen, éste está terminado). Sin embargo, si llega a leer esta traducción y está de desacuerdo con ella y nos pide que la retiremos, lo haremos de inmediato. Allohamorah, disculpa por no tener paciencia para esperar tu respuesta pero es que tu fic está muy bueno.  
  
Capítulo 1  
  
Primer día: Cambio de imagen  
  
-Albus, debes estar bromeando.  
  
Severus estaba molesto. De alguna manera Albus Dumbledore lo había convocado a su despacho minutos antes para informarle que iba a tomar parte en una subasta. Aparentemente cada profesor que había sido elegido para la subasta tenía que escribir una serie de restricciones de lo que podían o no hacer durante los cinco días con su propietario. En primer lugar Severus estaba confundido sobre por qué Dumbledore sentía la necesidad de informarle sobre esto en privado. Y luego no comprendía cómo se le había metido en la cabeza que él, Severus Snape, el más imposible y poco amistoso profesor de Hogwarts, podría venderse a si mismo en la más grande subasta estudiantil.  
  
-Ahora, Severus- dijo Dumbledore tranquilizador- sé un buen deportista. Después de todo, firmaste el contrato.  
  
-¡No hice tal cosa!- gritó Severus, impactado e indignado. Los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron y se sintió repentinamente nervioso. No había firmado ningún contrato, ¿o si?-. Albus, aquella vez que bajaste a mi despacho a las cuatro y media de la mañana con aquellas órdenes de pociones que "tenían" que ser firmadas "inmediatamente", ¿eso era todo lo que estaba firmando?  
  
El Director se limitó a sonreír y el estómago de Severus se hundió. La mano en que tenía su varita se crispó y clamó arremeter contra el anciano que se sentaba con suficiencia frente a él. Visiones de chispas verdes volando hacia Dumbledore llenaron su mente. ¿Cómo se atrevía a ofrecerlo como voluntario y luego montar esta farsa?  
  
-Siento decepcionarte pero ciertamente no voy a seguir con esto. Firmé sin conocimiento de causa- Severus trataba de controlar el nivel de su voz pero lo encontraba bastante difícil-. Nunca me vendería a mi mismo a los estudiantes. ¡Merlín! ¡No puedo siquiera imaginar lo que me harían!  
  
-Cálmate, Severus- lo arrulló Dumbledor, pasándole una taza de te y galletas- Por eso es que vas a poner las restricciones.  
  
-¡Sigues actuando como si yo fuera a continuar con esto!  
  
-Sí, lo hago porque así será- para silenciar sus protestas Dumbledore le lanzó una mirada que desafiaba a cualquiera de las suyas. Severus cerró la boca con un ruido seco-. Sí, firmaste bajo engaño pero tu firma está en el pergamino- los rasgos del anciano se suavizaron nuevamente-. Ahora, quiero que veas esto como una oportunidad de desarrollar una mejor relación con tus estudiantes. Los promedios de tu materia en tus estudiantes son consistentemente menores que el resto de sus materias. Esto puede ser ocasionado por múltiples causas, pero creo que en buena parte se debe a que tus alumnos no sienten la confianza para ir a ti y pedirte ayuda. Así que vas a entrar en la subasta y que no se hable más de ello.  
  
-Bueno, lo cierto es que no disfrutaré esto, malvado anciano- frunció el ceño, sombrío. Demonio de hombre. ¿Quien necesitaba a Voldemor cuando tenía alrededor a Dumbledore para torturarlo?  
  
-Nunca sería tan presuntuoso- sonrió Dumbledore.  
  
-Y no puedo prometerle que no maldeciré al que me compre.  
  
-Estoy seguro que harás lo mejor que puedas.  
  
-Bien. Déjeme redactar esas dichosas restricciones.  
  
*****  
  
Severus murmuró un encantamiento anti-náuseas sobre si mismo. Nunca había estado tan temeroso y nervioso en su vida, ni siquiera en sus actividades como Mortífago. La subasta ya iba por la mitad y él era el próximo. A cada profesor que era subastado se sentía más y más enfermo del estómago. Aún con sus restricciones todavía estaba temeroso sobre lo que su "propietario" haría con él. Una intensa oleada de náusea lo arrastró cuando escuchó el martillo que proclamaba la culminación de la venta de Lupin, quien había sido comprado por un gran grupo de Hufflepuffs que necesitaban ayuda con las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, materia que Remus una vez había enseñado. Se había presentado, sin embargo, algo de guerra entre los Hufflepuffs y un grupo de Slytherins. Aparentemente, la política de "no restricciones" de Lupin había despertado su interés. Se había impresionado cuando se hizo el anuncio de que el hombre lobo no pondría restricciones pero, pensándolo bien, recordó que ese sujeto siempre había sido un exhibicionista.  
  
-¡El siguiente en oferta es el Profesor Severus Snape!- llamó la subastadora, una Ravenclaw que no podía identificar. Un jadeo colectivo se propagó por el Gran Comedor, tornándose en risas e intranquilos susurros. Snape hizo un gesto desdeñoso. Aparentemente, los estudiantes no habían sido informados de quienes estarían en venta-. Profesor, si es tan amable- continuó la Ravenclaw, haciendo un gesto en dirección a la plataforma en que se suponía debería pararse. Mientras se encaminaba a la plataforma se lanzó el encantamiento anti-náuseas otra vez, convencido de que lo necesitaría.  
  
-El Profesor Snape, como ya saben, es el Maestro de Pociones en Hogwarts. Le gusta caminar a la medianoche, leer frente al fuego y disfrutar prolongados baños de burbujas- el salón estalló en risas pero se detuvieron de inmediato cuando él los miró furioso. No sabía qué era lo que le irritaba más, lo que se había dicho, o que alguien, quien sabe cómo, hubiera descubierto que le gustaban los baños de burbujas y se lo informara a la subastadora. Fijó una mirada furiosa en la Ravenclaw que la captó nerviosa antes de continuar-. Le desagradan los malos modales, la incompetencia y los chicos tontos. Sus restricciones son que no ofrecerá favores sexuales, ni hará tareas, y se le debe permitir enseñar y preparar sus clases. Comienza la puja con un sickle.  
  
Y así comenzó la subasta. Se alarmó de lo rápido que su precio subió a quince galeones, luego a veinte. Hubo una pausa y rezó porque terminara la compra y pudiera bajar de la plataforma y ocultarse en su oficina por un par de horas. En eso pasó la cosa más espantosa.  
  
-Tenemos veinte galeones y siete sickles, ofrecidos por Neville Longbottom- repitió la subastadora- evidentemente Longbottom quería revancha-. Les recuerdo que NO hubo ninguna restricción sobre la ropa, eso significa que durante cinco días el Profesor Snape puede ser su propio, personal muñeco Ken.  
  
Snape abrió los ojos. ¡No se le había ocurrido colocar ninguna restricción sobre la ropa en su contrato! Bajó la cabeza, frotando el puente de su nariz y gimiendo. Hizo una nota mental sobre asesinar a Albus. Y entonces lo escuchó.  
  
-¡Cien Galeones!- gritó una voz masculina. Los ojos de Snape se abrieron para ver quien había hecho la oferta y se encogió al descubrir que era Harry Potter. Se maldijo por molestarlo todos estos años, quitándole puntos sin ninguna razón, permitiendo que Malfoy lo atormentara mientras él permanecía satisfecho. Oh, ahora iba a pagar por esto. Si estaba gastando tanto en él, podía imaginar lo que tendría planeado.  
  
-¡Vendido a Harry Potter por cien galeones!- el martillo cayó audiblemente. Snape quiso gritar.  
  
******  
  
  
  
Horas más tarde Severus se consolaba con un gran vaso de Whisky mientras se sumergía en un baño de burbujas. Todavía no se podía imaginar quién podía haber descubierto que disfrutaba estos baños. Nunca dejaba ninguna señal que alguien pudiera detectar, incluidos los elfos domésticos. Transformaba su cama en bañera y guardaba su aceite de baño en una ampolla catalogada como "esencia de booomslang para la piel". Tomó un gran trago de su bebida, invocó su champú y provocó mucha espuma antes de sumergirse en la tina para aclararlo. Subía para tomar aire cuando escuchó un amable toque en su puerta. Gruñendo salió de la bañera, tomó su túnica y se encaminó a la puerta. Se lanzó un encantamiento de secado de cabello antes de abrir pues no quería que nadie se enterara de que estaba tomando un baño. Al abrir se encontró de frente con un nervioso pero sonriente Harry Potter.  
  
-Buenas noches, profesor- lo saludó educadamente Harry- Me estaba preguntando si le gustaría definir cuando tendría lugar su servicio.  
  
Snape pudo notar que Harry estaba haciendo esfuerzos por evitar sonreír.  
  
-Bien- aceptó Severus, apartándose para que Harry entrara-. Me gustaría hacerlo tan pronto como fuera posible.  
  
-Está bien- rió Harry, disfrutando claramente la incomodidad de Severus- ¿Preferiría estar a mi disposición los cinco días consecutivos o le gustaría alternarlos?  
  
-Consecutivamente, si no le importa- dijo Severus con desprecio. El pensamiento que se dibujaba en su mente estaba fuera de toda consideración. Ignoró la risa ahogada que Harry reprimía con poco éxito.  
  
-Está bien. ¿Qué le parece la semana próxima?  
  
-Bien.  
  
-¿Empezando el Lunes?  
  
-Bien.  
  
Al darse cuenta que en nueve días todo habría terminado, Severus se sintió más confiado y se fortaleció para enfrentar la siguiente fase del plan- ¿Entonces, qué será lo que tendré que hacer?  
  
Harry aclaró su garganta y se ruborizó.  
  
-Bien, primero que nada, no quiero que vista esas túnicas.  
  
Severus abrió los ojos.......¿Estaba Harry sugiriendo que anduviera desnudo por todos lados los cinco días?. El muchacho pareció entender sus pensamientos, pues rápidamente agregó:  
  
-Le suministraré un guardarropa para que pueda elegir lo que quiera vestir-luego, agregó sin transición-. En segundo lugar, cada noche le dará a Neville una clase privada.   
  
-¿Disculpe?  
  
-Bueno, él necesita ayuda en pociones.  
  
-Efectivamente.  
  
-Bien, quiere hacerlo mejor pero teme que si le pide ayuda usted lo torturará o algo así- Severus resopló-. Así que, parte de sus servicios será servirle de tutor y de una manera amable. Estaré supervisando las sesiones de tutoría y si siento que está siendo excesivamente desagradable con él encontraré un castigo adecuado para usted.  
  
-¿Cómo cuál?  
  
Harry sonrió.  
  
-Sólo espero no tener que llegar a eso.  
  
-Bien. Tengo que darle clases particulares a Longbottom. ¿Algo más?  
  
-Uh, eso es todo lo que he pensado por el momento- Snape enarcó una ceja-. Espero que esté conforme con mi plan.  
  
-Espléndido- gruñó Snape- Bien, si no hay nada más....  
  
-Por supuesto. Buenas noches, profesor- Harry giró para partir-. Le dejaré caer su guardarropa el Domingo en la noche- informó sobre su hombro, de manera que Snape no pudiera ver su sonrisa.  
  
*****  
  
Ese bastardo. Había revisado todo el guardarropa y no había encontrado nada ni medianamente apropiado. Cantidad de apretados jeans, incluso un par de pantalones de cuero, pero nada que pudiera vestir cómodamente. Para la parte superior habían sweters de cuello de tortuga que podían haber estado bien excepto que eran demasiado cómodos. Cada prenda de vestir estuvo esparcida alrededor de su recámara antes que se decidiera por un par de esos jeans atrozmente pegados, una camisa roja abotonada hasta arriba y un par de zapatos en los que se leía "Sketchers" a un lado. No sabía quién o qué era "Sketchers" pero tenía que admitir, aunque sólo fuera para si mismo, que eran bastante cómodos. Lanzando una última mirada en el espejo, salió de sus aposentos. Tomando una profunda bocanada de aire, y poniendo cara de desprecio, entró en el Gran Comedor para desayunar.  
  
Los jadeos hicieron eco a través de todo el salón y Severus puso una expresión aún más desdeñosa. Miró con furia a todos aquellos que eran lo suficientemente descarados como para mantener el contacto visual pero aparentemente era imposible resultar imponente y temible sin vestir sus túnicas habituales. Miró hacia Harry y frunció el ceño, pero el muchacho se limitó a sonreír tímidamente y encogerse de hombros antes de volver su atención al desayuno.  
  
-Intolerable, estúpido, bastardo….  
  
-¿Qué dices, Severus?  
  
-Nada, Director.  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Después de la cena, Severus prácticamente corrió hacia sus aposentos. Uno menos, pensaba, frotándose los ojos. Había sido atrozmente difícil tratar de mantener el control de sus clases. Sus túnicas eran como el pelo para Sansón, se las quitaba y todo su poder desaparecía. Hubo una cantidad de desagradables risillas (risillas!) en sus clases y, no fue sino hasta que le quitó treinta puntos a los de Slytherin por su constante charla, que la gente se calmó y comenzaron a trabajar.  
  
-Bueno, sobreviví- dijo en voz alta sin dirigirse a nadie-, pero necesito quitarme estas malditas ropas- Ya iba por el tercer botón de la camisa cuando escuchó un golpe en su puerta. Como un huracán se lanzó a abrir la puerta, listo para lanzar una maldición imperdonable a quienquiera que se presentara delante de él.  
  
-Buenas noches, profesor- saludó su dueño radiante-. Nosotros estamos aquí para la sesión tutorial. El 'nosotros' en cuestión estaba oculto detrás de Harry, literalmente temblando. Severus había olvidado la tutoría y pensaba acampar frente al fuego leyendo, sintiéndose en su mundo.   
  
-Pasen- invitó, señalando una mesa para que Neville se sentara. Éste se escabulló hasta la silla y se sentó rápidamente, tratando de evitar irritar al profesor haciéndolo esperar. Severus suspiró interiormente e iba a sentarse cuando tomó conciencia de que Harry estaba sentado en "SU" sillón frente al fuego con un libro abierto en su regazo. Iba a decirle que se cambiara a un asiento diferente cuando captó la mirada en los ojos de Harry....¿Qué significaba esa mirada? Nunca se la había visto al chico con anterioridad. El muchacho sonrió traviesamente cuando atrapó su mirada, dirigiendo los ojos hacia su pecho. Severus bajó la vista y vio que su camisa seguía medio desabotonada.  
  
-¿Le gusta su ropa?- preguntó Harry sonriendo mientras Severus abotonaba su camisa.  
  
-No, señor Potter. No me gustan las ropas que me suministró.  
  
-Lástima.....se le ven muy bien.....- replicó, volviendo la atención al libro en su regazo- La hora de tutoría empieza ahora.  
  
*****  
  
-¡Por Merlín, Longbottom! ¿No sabe la diferencia entre hervir a fuego lento y ebullición rápida?- Harry se aclaró la garganta sonoramente y Severus respiró tratando de calmarse. Era la quinta señal de advertencia que recibía. No quería imaginarse en que clase de castigo estaría pensando Harry.  
  
-L...lo siento, Profesor Snape, pió Neville, bajando la cabeza hacia su caldero.  
  
-Está bien, señor Longbottom- le dijo apretando los dientes. Ésta era la más difícil experiencia de su vida. Neville era verdaderamente inepto en pociones y lo compensaba en exceso disculpándose constantemente, lo cual lo único que lograba era enloquecerlo aún más-. Ahora, remueva la poción bruscamente siete veces....,¡Dije bruscamente! No, señor Longbottom, no suavemente! ¡Oh, así!- rugió, arrebatando la cuchara de las manos de Neville- ¡Sinceramente, muchacho! ¡Al menos debería poder agitarla correctamente!¡Incluso un squib podría agitarla!  
  
-Profesor, se acaba de ganar un castigo- declaró Harry sin alterar el tono de voz, viéndolo severo. Su mirada se suavizó abruptamente y continuó alegre-. Ahora, regresen a la lección. Todavía les quedan trece minutos.  
  
Severus se recordó a si mismo cuanto apreciaba Dumbledore a Harry antes de regresarle la cuchara a Neville. Los siguientes trece minutos transcurrieron sin mayores experiencias traumáticas. Aparentemente, el ver la reprimenda que Harry dio a Severus había tranquilizado a Neville y su trabajo con las pociones mejoró ligeramente. Abandonó la oficina de Snape rápidamente, dejando al propietario y la propiedad solos.  
  
-Si no le importa, señor Potter- le dijo cortante, señalando hacia la puerta.  
  
-Tenemos que establecer las condiciones de su castigo- Severus puso los ojos en blanco-. Le di más de un oportuno aviso.  
  
-¿Entonces qué tiene planeado?  
  
-Le voy a cortar el pelo a mi gusto y debe mantener el corte hasta el final de su servicio. Nada de hechizarlo para que recupere su tamaño original.  
  
-¡Oh, vamos! ¡Eso no es razonable! No voy a dejar que me haga trenzas o me afeite al cero.  
  
-Le voy a hacer un corte con un estilo perfectamente elegante- se defendió Harry-. Le corto el pelo a muchos de los Gryffindors. Ahora, siéntese para que pueda comenzar- Harry estaba conjurando las tijeras y una capa. Severus lo miró furioso. Siempre había usado un sencillo encantamiento para mantener su cabello, cortarlo al estilo muggle le parecía una barbaridad. Harry se limitó a sonreír abiertamente y palmear la silla que había transformado en un sillón de barbería.  
  
-Me vengaré de esto, Potter, lo juro- afirmó rechinando los dientes mientras se sentaba. Harry colocó la capa alrededor de su cuello, ajustándola para evitar que el cabello cortado se deslizara por su cuello.  
  
-No esperaría menos de usted- comentó Harry.   
  
No lo podía ver pero podía escuchar la sonrisa en su tono. Iba a empezar a quejarse nuevamente cuando sintió sus manos recorriendo su nuca, retirando gentilmente el cabello que había quedado enganchado en la capa. Hacía tanto tiempo que alguien había posado una mano sobre él en cualquier sentido, que el tener alguien que lo hiciera fue una sacudida. Escuchó la voz detrás de él conjurando otros suministros y repentinamente el sillón fue inclinado hacia atrás. Gritó sorprendido, levantando la cabeza. Harry corrió sus dedos a través de su cabello, y regresó la cabeza a su posición.  
  
-Cálmese, no le voy a hacer daño.  
  
-Discúlpeme si el pensamiento de tener mi cuello expuesto mientras usted tiene en sus manos esas afiladas tijeras no me hace sentir muy cómodo.  
  
El gruñido de Severus fue ahogado por el sonido del agua corriendo. Estaba impresionado con la habilidad de Harry, pues conjurar y transformar para obtener agua corriente era bastante difícil, pero fue rápidamente distraído al sentir el caliente líquido fluyendo sobre su cabeza.  
  
-¿Demasiado caliente? ¿Demasiado fría?  
  
-No, no....es perfecto- suspiró Severus antes de poder detenerse. Diablo de chico. No quería que supiera que estaba disfrutando esto profundamente. Se tensó brevemente mientras Harry empezó a masajear su cabello con el champú. Realmente lo estaba masajeando, no como la brusca y febril aplicación que el mismo acostumbraba a hacer. Sintió los dedos trazando pequeños círculos primero en sus sienes, para luego trasladarse lentamente por su cabeza. Cerró los ojos, pero sólo porque no quería que le entrara jabón en los ojos, razonó a si mismo, aún cuando Harry evitaba cuidadosamente que el jabón, aromatizado con romero y vainilla, cayera en sus ojos.   
  
Las manos se movieron lentamente hacia atrás, siempre haciendo pequeños masajes. En la base de la cabeza, los dedos apretaron y trabajaron sobre los músculos del cuello. Se encontró a si mismo colocando la cabeza a fin de que los dedos tuvieran un mejor acceso. Captando la indirecta, los dedos profundizaron en su cuello, trabajando sobre el dolor y rigidez de la zona. Severus exteriorizó su decepción cuando los dedos se apartaron, para tomar el agua y enjuagar el pelo.  
  
-No creo que necesitemos utilizar acondicionador- comentó Harry suavemente-. Su pelo es demasiado grasoso para eso- una toalla fue colocada sobre su cabello y el sillón regresó a su posición original. El joven convocó un gran espejo de forma que pudiera observar claramente la cabeza de Severus-. Ahora, a ver que hacemos con su cabello.  
  
Severus vio a través del espejo que Harry tomaba algo que parecía una maquinilla de afeitar y se estremeció. Antes que tuviera tiempo de quejarse una vez más, la maquinilla de afeitar atacó velozmente su cabello. Pequeños mechones de pelo negro volaron por todos lados. Siguió observando al chico a través del espejo y se sorprendió al notar su expresión seria y atenta. Estudió su rostro, dándose cuenta de cuan adulto se veía. Sí, tenía diecisiete años y ya era más o menos adulto y parecía aún mayor de la edad que tenía. Quizás porque había pasado por más problemas y privaciones en su joven vida que los que la mayoría de las personas experimentarían en cinco vidas. De cualquier modo, la persona que estaba mirando ante si era el mismo niño que él había enseñado.  
  
El encuentro de sus ojos con aquellos verdes deshicieron sus pensamientos.  
  
-Hecho- declaró Harry con orgullo.  
  
Severus miró su cabeza y realmente jadeó. No podía creer que un corte lograra esa diferencia. Su cabello estaba cortado en capas, enmarcando su rostro y sus ojos. No se reconocía a si mismo. Apartó el etéreo flequillo de sus ojos y se maravilló de lo suave que ahora era su pelo.  
  
-¿Le gusta?- preguntó Harry inseguro.  
  
-Supongo que podía estar peor- contestó Severus, sin querer admitir cuanto le gustaba en realidad. Harry sonrió como si le hubiera dado el cumplido más sincero y le quitó la capa y ejecutó un sencillo hechizo de limpieza.  
  
-¿Dónde aprendió a cortar el cabello?  
  
-Le he cortado el pelo a mis tíos y mi primo por años- explicó Harry-. En cierto modo fui obligado a volverme bueno, para no ser castigado si no les gustaba- Harry calló, evidentemente había dicho más de lo que pretendía-. Bueno, nos veremos mañana, profesor.  
  
-Buenas noches, Har......er, señor Potter.  
  
Continuará....... 


	2. El masaje

La Venganza Siempre Llega  
  
Autora: Allohamorah  
  
Traductoras: Alima21  
  
Nota de las traductoras: Después de varios intentos infructuosos por comunicarnos con la autora y dado que este fic nos parece realmente entretenido y muy bueno, decidimos publicarlo.  
  
Su autora es Allohamorah. Pensamos que se ha ausentado temporalmente de internet, ya que no sólo no responde ni afirmativa ni negativamente sino que no ha publicado más relatos (no se preocupen, éste está terminado). Sin embargo, si llega a leer esta traducción y está en desacuerdo con ella y nos pide que la retiremos, lo haremos de inmediato. Allohamorah, disculpa por no tener paciencia para esperar tu respuesta pero es que tu fic está muy bueno.  
  
Capitulo 2  
  
El masaje  
  
Por quinta vez en ese día Severus maldijo mentalmente a Dumbledore por meterlo en este lío, y a Harry por comprarlo. El segundo día había sido peor que el primero, aunque no habría pensado que ello fuera posible. Mientras pensaba que el primer día había perdido el completo control de sus clases, rápidamente tuvo que revisar sus creencias de lo que podía llegar a ser una clase verdaderamente fuera de control. Las conversaciones, risas nerviosas y entrega de mensajes de uno a otro estaba positivamente fuera de control. Después de quitar veinte puntos a su propia casa por estar intercambiando una nota, que el convocó antes que pudieran ocultarla en sus mochilas, la clase se calmó en cierta forma, pero no estaba ni siquiera cerca del grado de control que habitualmente ejercía sobre sus clases. Iba a desechar la nota convocada, cuando notó el pánico reflejado en los rostros de las Slythrins, así que la tomó y en cambió decidió darles una lección.  
  
-Así, señorita Black- pronunció en voz alta de forma de captar la atención de toda la clase- ¿qué le ha estado escribiendo a sus amigas?- levantó la nota y la ondeó ligeramente, saboreando el terror en el rostro de la chica. Pensó que esto le empezaba a gustar más- ¿Debería leerla en voz alta? Porque si es tan importante que no puede esperar hasta que termine mi clase para decírselo a sus amigas, entonces debe ser lo bastante importante para que lo escuche toda la clase.  
  
-Por favor, P-Profesor....-susurró, verdaderamente aterrada.  
  
-¿Cuál es el problema, señorita Black? ¿No quiere que el resto de la clase sepa que tiene un amor adolescente, que asumo es lo que está escrito aquí? Quizás esto le enseñara a no estar pasando notas en mi clase nuevamente- comentó desdeñoso, disfrutando la sensación de terror que la chica transmitía. Se aclaró la garganta dramáticamente y comenzó a leer la nota:  
  
"¡Es cierto Miranda!"- diez puntos menos para la señorita Atkinson. Claramente está contestando a algo que usted le pasó- "Es cierto Miranda#- repitió Snape- "Ahora es un completo zorro. Su cabello tan sexy y esos pantalones que hacen que su culo luzca definitivamente de rechupete. Quien se iba a imaginar que el Profesor Snape fuera tan soñado...  
  
Se calló y se quedó mirando la carta, una ceja elevada. ¿Era alguna clase de chiste? ¿Desde cuándo él era considerado 'soñado'? Mirando a la ahora terriblemente ruborizada muchacha comprendió que no era un chiste. Echando un vistazo al resto de la clase se dio cuenta que apenas podían contener la risa. Algunos trataban de ocultarla cubriendo su rostro con un libro, otros 'buscando' algo en sus mochilas. Bueno, debía concedérselos, al menos estaban intentándolo.  
  
-Bien, señorita Black- dijo afablemente- me alegra saber que piensa que mis cuartos traseros son 'de rechupete'. Quizás si pasara más tiempo enfocada en su poción en lugar de mi trasero, avanzaría más. Ahora regresen al trabajo- se giró y caminó de regreso a su escritorio, escuchando el ruido sordo distintivo de una cabeza golpeando un escritorio. Sentándose frente a la clase comprobó sus sospechas al ver el rostro de Miranda firmemente clavado en su escritorio. Tuvo que luchar contra la sonrisa que progresivamente cruzaba sus labios. Harry le guiñó un ojo antes de regresar la atención a su poción. Bastardo engreído, pensaba Severus. Sabía que el cortar su cabello y hacer que usara esas ropas originaría todo esto y estaba disfrutando cada minuto. Bien. Juró que tendría su revancha, antes de regresar a los papeles que había estado revisando.  
  
*****  
  
-Rizadas Rebanadas de Durazno.  
  
Severus puso los ojos en blanco ante la nueva contraseña del Director. Aparentemente había agotado todos los nombres de golosinas mágicas y ahora estaba recurriendo a las muggle. Comenzó a subir las escaleras y golpeó bruscamente en la puerta.  
  
-Adelante, Severus- la voz del Director le pedía que entrara.  
  
-¿Quería verme, Director?  
  
-Sólo quería saber como te estaba yendo con tu propietario- sonrió Dumbledore- ¿Es tan malo como pensabas que sería?  
  
Severus resopló indignado y se sentó enfurruñado. Era difícil sentarse enfurruñado sin sus viejas túnicas, pensó distraído.  
  
-Bien, como puede ver, Albus, el niño ha decidido jugar a vestirme- declaró, señalando sus ropas. Ese día vestía un par de pantalones negros (ajustados, por supuesto) y un suéter cuello tortuga blanco. También calzaba los 'sketchers', aunque suponía que no hacían juego con el resto de su vestimenta- ¿Tiene idea de lo difícil que resulta ocultar una varita en estas ropas? Si Lupin me vuelve a preguntar en chiste '¿es esa tu varita o es que estás feliz de verme?' le voy a lanzar una maldición imperdonable. Y como si no fuera bastante humillación, Potter me cortó el pelo como castigo por haberle gritado a Longbottom.  
  
-Podría ser peor, Severus. Agradece que no te hizo ponerte un vestido- Dumbledore sonrió de oreja a oreja, obviamente imaginando al maestro de pociones en un lindo vestido.  
  
-Todavía puede hacerlo- se enfurruñó, cruzando los brazos- ¿Qué es peor que convertirme en tutor de Longbottom cada noche. Juro que ese chico es más squib que mago.....  
  
Dumbledore lo miró genuinamente sorprendido.  
  
-¿Harry está usando sus derechos de propietario para ayudar a Neville?- Severus asintió-. Eso es muy amable de su parte- dijo con aprobación.  
  
-Creo que lo está haciendo porque sabe que no soporto a ese chico. Es su venganza por todos los años que he quitado puntos a su casa.  
  
-Creo que no le estás dando a Harry el crédito suficiente. No es un espíritu mezquino ni es tan vengativo como pareces pensar.  
  
-¿Por qué me compraría si no es por venganza?  
  
-Supongo que eso es algo que tú debes descubrir- sonrió Dumbledore. Severus tenía la sospecha de que el hombre sabía algo que no le decía, pero la conversación cambió rápidamente a otros temas escolares antes que pudiera preguntar.  
  
*****  
  
-¡Picar, Longbottom, no tajar! Ya sabe, pequeños trocitos p..¡No, ahora lo está pulverizando! ¡Diablo de chico, es un inútil!  
  
-Se acaba de ganar otro castigo- declaró Harry desde su silla frente al fuego. Severus echó humo. Sinceramente, había tratado de controlar su temperamento y, para su completo asombro, Neville había comenzado a mejorar.......sólo un poco, pero ya era algo. Ahora, un pequeño estallido y estaba de nuevo castigado, por así decirlo.  
  
-Lo siento, señor Longbottom- miró con furia hacia Harry mientras se disculpaba pero el chico se limitó a regresarle la mirada desafiante.  
  
-No hay problema- contestó Neville avergonzado. Ahora su voz era mucho más regular, ya no tartamudeaba ni se disculpaba constantemente. Severus frunció el ceño. Realmente debía estar perdiendo su toque si ya no podía asustar a nadie-. De todas formas debo irme. La hora acaba de terminar. ¿Está bien, Harry?  
  
-Seguro, Neville. Regresa a la sala común- Harry le sonrió cálidamente y Neville hizo un pequeño gesto de despedida antes de salir, cerrando la puerta tras él. Harry volvió su atención hacia Severus, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente-. Lograré que sea amable con el chico aunque ello me mate.  
  
-Al menos si muere ya no seguiré bajo su control.  
  
-Eso sonó sospechosamente similar a un chiste- se mofó Harry. Severus lo miró con furia nuevamente. Harry se rió por lo bajo-. Ahora, ¿qué vamos a hacer con usted y su castigo......?  
  
*****  
  
Esto era inaguantable. Como si sentarse con una pandilla de adolescentes Gryffindors no fuera suficiente, su trasero se estaba quedando dormido. Severus se removió incómodo en el banco y tomó nota mental para decirle a Albus que consiguiera almohadillas para estas cosas. La dura superficie de madera era bastante incómoda por la parte de atrás y se preguntaba por qué los estudiantes no se habían quejado antes por esto.  
  
-¿Más huevos, Profesor?- ofreció Hermione. Él gruñó y tomó los huevos que le tendían, pasándolos a su plato.  
  
-Diga gracias- ordenó Harry, con tono de madre. Un par de Gryffindors rieron disimuladamente.  
  
-Gracias- murmuró. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese chiquillo a decirle que debía agradecer? Por supuesto, era de la más elemental cortesía agradecer a la chica, ¡pero cómo se atrevía a señalárselo!  
  
-Lo siento, ¿qué? No pude escucharlo. Tendrá que hablar más alto.  
  
Miró a Harry amenazadoramente, pero éste sólo lo miró con aire inocente.  
  
-Gracias, señorita Granger- dijo claramente.  
  
-De nada- le contesto la joven con cortesía, conservando el tono de suficiencia en su voz. Severus aguantó el resto del desayuno calmadamente, escuchando la charla de los Gryffindors. Suponía que iba a estar ahogado con el estúpido parloteo de los adolescentes (quien estaba enamorado de quien, quien había salido con quien, cual era la mejor música y cosas así), pero para su sorpresa se encontró con que la mayor parte de la conversación se enfocaba en los eventos recientes, especialmente políticos, con charlas ocasionales sobre el trabajo escolar. Pensó para si mismo que los Gryffindors nunca dejarían de sorprenderle.  
  
-Honestamente- escuchó que decía Seamus Finnigan- ¡No entiendo por qué no funcionó el hechizo!  
  
Harry se echó a reír.  
  
-¡Es porque estás intentando un imposible! Te lo he dicho por siete años, ¡no puedes convertir agua en ron, chico tonto!- todos en la mesa rieron mientras Seamus le tiraba un pedacito de pan a la cabeza.  
  
-En realidad sí puede- intervino Severus tranquilamente, tomando un sorbo de café. La mesa en pleno giró la cabeza hacia él, quien no pudo evitar reír al notarlo-. Sólo tiene que agregar un poco de sal al agua. Déjeme mostrarle- los ocupantes de la mesa miraron boquiabiertos mientras Severus tomaba un vaso de agua, echaba una pizca de sal dentro y recitaba el hechizo que Seamus había utilizado por años. Luego le entregó el vaso a Seamus, sin mirarlo, y regresó la atención a su desayuno.  
  
-¡Es un maldito ron!- exclamó Seamus excitado después de tomar un vacilante sorbo.  
  
-De hecho- contestó Severus suavemente.  
  
Seamus tomó otro sorbo y parpadeó ampliamente ante el envase.  
  
-Bueno. ¡Maldición! ¡Si hubiera sabido que esto era todo lo que estaba olvidando, hubiéramos podido conseguir licor para Fred y George!!! Uh, quiero decir.....uh.....- farfulló, aparentemente recordando que estaba hablando en presencia de un profesor- Oh, diablos. Ahora nos va a poner una detención, ¿verdad?  
  
-No, señor Finnigan, no lo haré- Los chicos jadearon. Severus decidió ignorarlos-. Estoy seguro que hay peores cosas que podría hacer que consumir alcohol ocasionalmente. ¿Puedo ir a preparar mis clases ahora, señor Potter?- le preguntó, cortante.  
  
-Sí, seguro......-Harry parecía aturdido. Severus sonrió para sus adentros mientras salía del Gran Comedor, contento de haber dejado sin palabras al chico por una vez.  
  
*****  
  
-Ahora, solo añada la esencia de flores de invierno. Muy bien, señor Longbottom- Neville le sonrió satisfecho. Odiaba admitirlo, pero parecía que su estudiante no era tan inepto como había pensado.  
  
-¡Harry, lo hice!- Neville corrió hasta donde Harry estaba sentado y le mostró una ampolla con su poción correctamente preparada.  
  
-¡Es fantástico, Neville! ¡Sabía que podías hacerlo!  
  
Una vez más Neville sonrió con satisfacción.  
  
-Ahora, señor Longbbotom- lo interrumpió Severus-, le agradecería que limpiase su área de trabajo. Esta noche podría revisar la poción 'multi- fases' que preparará en la sesión de mañana.  
  
-¡Claro que sí!- replicó radiante, colocando los ingredientes. Se giró hacia Harry- ¿Te importaría si me voy a estudiar a la sala común?  
  
-No, no, adelante. Te veré allí- Severus miró a Harry, preguntándose por que no se marchaba con su amigo. No tenía razón para permanecer en su cámara, ahora que había terminado la sesión de tutoría.  
  
-¿Se queda por alguna razón, señor Potter?- preguntó- ¿O es que no se me va a permitir dormir esta noche?  
  
Harry sonrió.  
  
-Sólo quería decirle que mañana es libre de consumir sus alimentos en la mesa principal. Se lo gano después de su hazaña con el ron.  
  
-No fue una hazaña, de hecho fue un hechizo sencillo- aclaró Severus, a quien no gustaba que sus acciones fueran descritas como 'hazaña'-, pero gracias. Mi espalda ha estado matándome todo el día y estoy seguro que es debido a esos horribles bancos.  
  
-¿Le duele la espalda?- Harry lució apurado y algo culpable.  
  
-No se preocupe por mi espalda, señor Potter. Tengo ese problema desde que tuve un accidente esquiando cuando tenía veinte años- Harry se rió. Severus le lanzó una mirada feroz antes de continuar-. Fue durante un paseo escolar y era la primera vez que esquiaba. Fui presionado para que bajara por una ruta complicada y resulté herido. No necesito decir que fue mi último intento con el esquí.  
  
-Bien, me siento responsable por su actual condición- declaró Harry, poniendo sus libros a un lado y levantándose-. Acuéstese.  
  
-¿Disculpe?  
  
-Acuéstese. Me gustaría darle un masaje.  
  
-¡Por supuesto que no me pienso acostar para que me pueda dar un masaje!- afirmó Severus, impactado- ¡Sería muy inapropiado!  
  
-¡Oh, cállese!- ordenó Harry, transformando el sofá en algo más parecido a una cama-. Ahora se lo estoy ordenando como su propietario, acuéstese- Severus se iba a rehusar pero en ese momento su espalda tuvo un pequeño espasmo y decidió que un buen masaje podría ser útil. Miro amenazadoramente como parte de su papel pero se encaminó a la cama-. Oh, quítese el jersey- ante eso los ojos de Severus se abrieron completamente. Harry puso los ojos en blanco-. No puedo darle un buen masaje con el jersey puesto- Severus le miró con cautela antes de complacerlo. Se quitó el jersey apresuradamente y se acostó. Mientras echaba aceite en su agarrotada espalda Harry lo regañó- . Relájese, ¿si?  
  
El chico colocó la botella de aceite sobre la mesa del café, se enrolló las mangas y colocó sus manos sobre su espalda. Sus dedos y palmas parecía lanzar una agradable electricidad sobre la piel del hombre. Severus se permitió cerrar los ojos mientras las manos amasaban y trabajaban los doloridos músculos de su espalda, el calor de las manos caldeando su piel. Los puños de Harry corrieron lentamente por su espina, presionando ligeramente sobre cada vértebra, y Severus gimió.  
  
-Lo siento- Harry retiró sus manos de su espalda, convencido de que lo había herido.  
  
-No, no se detenga..- Severus se hubiera pateado a si mismo mentalmente. ¿Es que acaso Harry había removido su capacidad de controlar sus palabras? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos mientras las manos de Harry regresaban a su trabajo, esta vez con más fuerza. El chico empujaba las bases de sus manos a lo largo de la espalda, curvando hacia abajo haciendo palanca, arrastrando sus dedos para cruzar la piel de su espalda, y empujando duro una vez más. Severus gimió, pero esta vez Harry sabía que no era por el dolor. Repitió su acción, empujando, arrastrando. Empezó a trabajar sobre la parte baja de la espalda, sobre los músculos que se relajaban sumisos. El maestro suspiró y se preguntó dónde habría aprendido el chico a dar tan excelentes masajes, pero entonces recordó a sus parientes. ¿Les daría esos masajes a ellos también?  
  
Harry se inclinó para otra tanda, esta vez bajando tanto que Severus fue capaz de sentir su respiración sobre su piel. Los dedos profundizaron bajo el borde de los pantalones y el hombre se sobresaltó, no por el hecho de que el chico se aventurara más abajo, sino por la reacción de su cuerpo. La excitación barrió a través de él como una onda cálida, posándose en su estómago. No fue sino hasta ese momento que consideró que él podía tener inclinación hacia el sexo masculino. Pero decidió que ese no era el punto discutible, y se enderezó. Vagamente notó que no le dolía al sentarse abruptamente, como normalmente hubiera pasado. No iba a dejar que este masaje continuara por más tiempo mientras su excitación aumentaba, ya era bastante inapropiado sin que se pusiera duro. Más bien durísimo.  
  
-Es suficiente, gracias.  
  
Harry sonrió  
  
-Cuando quiera- contestó tranquilamente- Buenas noches, Profesor- tomó su mochila y partió, cerrando suavemente la puerta tras él.  
  
Escuchando el pestillo, Severus colapsó sobre la todavía transformada cama. ¿Qué había pasado allí? se preguntaba a si mismo. ¿Desde cuando se excitaba, no sólo con un hombre, sino con uno de sus estudiantes? Se encogió. "Soy un pervertido", pensó. "Estoy codiciando a los muchachitos"  
  
Pero Harry ya no era un muchachito, le recordó una voz interior. Tenía diecisiete, casi dieciocho. Después de todo, era casi un adulto legal.  
  
-¿Desde cuándo tengo que justificar mentalmente el si dormir con alguien es legal o no?- se regañó en voz alta. Sacudiendo la cabeza, entró en la habitación. Decidió que lidiaría con este problema por la mañana.  
  
Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo 2. Gracias por sus hermosos review y gracias a quienes leen el fic aunque no escriban. Esperamos que les haya gustado este capítulo tanto como a nosotras. Nos vemos el viernes  
  
Review  
  
Kmy Kusanagi: Holis Lissie. Aquí tienes el segundo capítulo, esta vez es un masaje jeje. Gracias por tus palabras y ojalá te siga gustando. Besotes  
  
Sly: Pues ya tienes la continuación, ojalá te guste. Bye.  
  
Yuee : Que bueno que te haya gustado, esperamos que siga así. Este fic es corto, sólo 4 capítulos (lamentablemente) y si no tenemos problemas, vamos a actualizar todas las traducciones los viernes  
  
Maggie: Las actualizaciones van ser todos los viernes. Gracias por leer el fic.  
  
Agus: Bueno, nosotras no lo hacemos simple sino la autora, que escribe muy bien. Esperamos poder decírselo algún día. Ojalá te guste este capítulo.  
  
Azalea : Pues a nosotras también nos gustaría participar en esa subasta jaja. El fic tiene 4 capítulos e imaginamos que la autora no pondría pegas, pero al parecer no está muy conectada a internet últimamente. Gracias por leernos  
  
Amazona Verde: Acá tienes el segundo capítulo y a menos que una fuerza mayor nos lo impida lo seguiremos hasta el final. Esperamos que te haya gustado el masaje. Adieu  
  
Yahanney : Que bueno que te guste el relato. El link te lo pasamos a tu correo. Y gracias por alabar nuestro buen gusto (estamos ruborizadas)  
  
Nabiki : Ojalá te siga gustando tanto como a nosotras. Saludos  
  
Sailor60 : Pues nosotras más que maldades le haríamos otra cosa, pero en fin....jeje. Espero que este capítulo te haya resultado igual de entretenido  
  
Eyes: que bien que te guste. Sobre la autora no hemos podido contactarla pero no creo que se quejara. Pero si lo hiciera deberíamos acatar su decisión, después de todo es su relato. En todo caso, confiamos en que no haya problemas al respecto.  
  
Ana Rickman: Hola preciosa, por supuesto que te invitamos a unirte a la peluquería jeje,...bueno, y al salón de masajes también. Gracias por tus palabras sobre las traducciones, la verdad es que no usamos traductor sino lo poquillo que sabemos y un diccionariote. Besotes  
  
Txiri: Bueno, y ahora además de peluquero, masajista. Que no se diga que no es funcional el niño. Que bueno que te guste. Besos  
  
Dark-sabry: Acá tienes la continuación, esperamos que te siga gustando  
  
Fényx : Ya tienes la continuación, con masaje incluido. Esperamos que te haya gustado este capítulo y ya sabes, aquí vamos a estar todos los viernes  
  
Moony: Pues las historias no son nuestras sino de unas excelentes escritoras. Nos alegra mucho que te gusten y trataremos de publicar capítulos de todas las historias cada viernes.  
  
Pekenyita: Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo. Deseamos que te guste. Bye  
  
Kaco Malfoy de Snape: Pues aquí tienes la segunda idea de Harry ¡¡¡¡Un masaje!!! Ojalá te haya gustado tanto como a nosotras. Saludos 


	3. Comprendiendo

La Venganza Siempre Llega  
  
Autora: Allohamorah  
  
Traductoras: Alima21  
  
Capítulo 3  
  
Comprendiendo  
  
Las manos de Harry trabajaban cuidadosa pero firmemente en la piel de Severus, el fragante masaje de un aceite ahora caliente por el calor de su cuerpo y la fricción de sus manos. Suspiró mientras las manos del joven sobre sus costados frotaban sus costillas, subiendo antes de permitir que sus manos se deslizaran aún más abajo a lo largo de su cuerpo, rozando sus pezones en su camino. Gimió mientras esas manos los seguían rozando, esta vez persistentemente gentil.  
  
-Sabes, tendría mejor acceso si te volteas- susurró Harry en el oído de Severus, su cálida respiración sobre su cuello.  
  
Él permitió que su cuerpo rotara suavemente y el chico se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. Severus abrió los ojos ante el descaro de la acción de Harry pero éste se limitó a sonreír y se inclinó aplastando su cuerpo contra su profesor, sus caderas machacando pecadoramente las de él.  
  
-¿Quieres que continúe?- preguntó Harry, mordisqueando ligeramente su oreja.  
  
Todo lo que Severus podía hacer era gemir quedamente y asentir tembloroso. Harry se deslizó hacia abajo, frotándose contra lo que era una obvia erección. Severus cerró los ojos mientras las manos del Gryffindor comenzaban a frotar y masajear su pecho y hombros, sus caderas reflejando los movimientos de sus manos. El hombre gimió e imitó los movimientos con sus propias caderas, entusiasmándose en la fricción que estaban creando. Harry llevó sus manos a los pezones de su compañero y los pellizcó ligeramente. Severus se arqueó ante el toque.  
  
-Voy a besarte- dijo Harry con voz cascada, sus pulgares acariciando sus pezones.  
  
-Harry......-gimió Severus, cerrando los ojos. Sintió como el chico se inclinaba lentamente. Podía sentir cada pulgada de su cuerpo contra el suyo, estómago contra estómago, pecho contra pecho. La respiración de Harry derivó hacia sus labios....  
  
*****  
  
Severus se despertó sobresaltado, nunca había tenido un sueño tan excitante. En realidad, no podía recordar el último sueño sexual que había tenido. Recordándolo, había sido intenso, su erección ahora presionaba contra sus pijamas, su mano ausente rozaba contra ella. Cuando se dio cuenta alejó su mano. ¡No se auto-complacería por la fantasía de Harry Potter!, se regañó a si mismo. Genial, pensó, ahora el chico era una maldita fantasía. ¿Cómo en cuestión de horas cambió de fastidio a fantasía? Antes difícilmente podía aguantar al chico y ahora, bueno, ahora no podía tolerarlo por diferentes razones. El maldito muchacho estaba causando estragos en su hace tiempo dormida sexualidad.  
  
Su sexualidad....Severus analizó su vida buscando las veces en que sus preferencias pudieron haberlo inclinado hacia los hombres. El problema, razonó rápidamente, era que su experiencia sexual estuvo limitada a una relación estando borracho con una chica igualmente intoxicada, cuando tenía treinta y tres. Decididamente, una experiencia mediocre, recordó sin ganas. Respecto a "enamoramientos", aunque odiaba llamarlos así, no podía pensar en ninguno. Es difícil enamorarse cuando se piensa que todos son imbéciles, razonaba. Y el siempre había pensado que la mayoría de las personas eran imbéciles y todavía lo creía. Si no eran imbéciles, al menos estaban muy por debajo de él. Le parecía que la mayoría de las personas eran irrespetuosas, incompetentes, inmaduras o alguna horrible combinación de estos y él, lógicamente, no hacía esfuerzos por entablar relación con nadie, y menos por involucrarse románticamente. En todo caso, pensaba molesto, era un hombre muy ocupado y sencillamente no tenía tiempo para retozos adolescentes.  
  
Pero esto no tenía nada que ver con el asunto, se recordó si mismo. El punto no eran las razones sociales por las que no tenía una cita.....el punto era que, aparentemente, tenía inclinaciones hacia el sexo masculino que desconocía, o al menos no había reconocido. ¿Pero por qué había reprimido esto? Definitivamente, no tenía ningún problema con la homosexualidad y no se iba a disgustar por el hecho de que él pudiera serlo. No, el problema recaía en el hecho de que sus deseos recién descubiertos habían sido despertados por el joven Harry Potter. Tener sentimientos sexuales hacia un estudiante era positivamente inapropiado. Bien, decidió, todo lo que involucrara contacto físico con Harry tendría que parar definitivamente. No más cortes de cabello o masajes ni nada que hiciera que los pensamientos sobre el chico aumentaran. De todos modos, sólo serían dos días más. Podría aguantar dos días más, luego Harry y él podrían reasumir su fría y esquiva actitud del uno hacia el otro. Dos días más.......  
  
******  
  
Severus suspiró.  
  
-Señor Potter, ¿le importaría centrarse en su poción?- preguntó con impaciencia.  
  
Harry se ruborizó violentamente y de inmediato volvió a su trabajo. Era la cuarta vez en esa clase que notó que Harry estaba distraído y de algún modo aturdido, algo que no era usual en él. Era evidente que algo estaba molestando al muchacho. "Bueno", decidió, "tendré que averiguar de qué se trata. Por supuesto, sólo porque está afectando su desempeño en clase", razonó consigo mismo.  
  
-Se acabó el tiempo- rugió- Por favor, llenen una ampolla con su poción y entréguenmela. Señor Potter, quédese después que termine la clase.  
  
Los estudiantes se apresuraron, limpiando su equipo y llenando las ampollas. Ron y Hermione lanzaron a Harry una penosa mirada y salieron.  
  
-¿Sí, profesor?- preguntó el chico cautelosamente.  
  
-Me gustaría saber la razón por la que su atención ha estado tan deficiente hoy. Su rendimiento ha estado definitivamente por debajo de la media.  
  
-Lo lamento, Profesor- contestó, ruborizándose y bajando la vista-. N....no dormí mucho anoche- el rubor de Harry se hizo más intenso y Severus se preguntó de repente si el sueño de Harry había sido perturbado en forma similar a la de él.  
  
-Umm.....sí, bien, asegúrese de dormir bien esta noche.  
  
Su excitación eligió aumentar al pensar en el sueño. Afortunadamente, Harry no la había notado, pues se limitó a asentir y salir apresuradamente de la habitación.  
  
*****  
  
-¿Qué pasa hoy contigo, Harry?- escuchó que Ron preguntaba en voz alta desde el pasillo. Severus aguzó el oído. Inmediatamente decidió renunciar a los preparativos, se apresuró hacia su armario cerrado, tomó la capa de invisibilidad y se encaminó hacia el pasillo justo a tiempo para ver al trío doblar una esquina.  
  
-Todavía no entiendo- escuchó que decía Ron cuando estuvo al alcance de escuchar su conversación.  
  
-No lo sé- se escuchó el suspiro de Harry-. Yo sólo.....- suspiró nuevamente.  
  
-Has llegado a sentir algo por él después de todo lo que han hecho juntos- completó Hermione.  
  
-¡Pero se supone que lo odia!  
  
-Honestamente, Ron- lo regañó ella-. Eso que dicen de que 'existe una delgada línea entre el amor y el odio' es bastante cierto. Ambos son sentimientos intensos y las fronteras entre ellos pueden ser borrosas.  
  
-Oh, sí que están borrosas- se quejó Harry.- Y por mi propia maldita culpa.  
  
-¿Cómo así, Harry?- inquirió Ron.  
  
Harry tosió con nerviosismo.  
  
-Bien, cuando lo compré y pude hacer que se cambiara esas condenadas túnicas negras y se pusiera algunas ropas muggles, sólo quería irritarlo. Pero mis planes se frustraron porque lucía realmente bien en ellas- sacudió la cabeza- Debería haber abandonado el plan cuando me di cuenta de que me sentía atraído por él, pero no, en lugar de eso creé situaciones en las que estaría cerca de él físicamente.  
  
-¿Situaciones? ¿En plural? ¡Pensaba que únicamente le habías cortado el cabello!- Hermione le echó un vistazo-. Harry.....¿Qué hiciste?  
  
-Bueno, su espalda le dolía.....Me sentía parcialmente responsable por hacer que se sentara con nosotros durante el desayuno así que me ofrecí a darle un masaje.....  
  
-¿Y aceptó?- preguntó Ron impresionado.  
  
-Sí......pero eso no fue lo peor. Yo, uhh, le pedí que se quitara la camisa......-Harry enrojeció profundamente.  
  
-No puedo creer que le pidieras a tu profesor que se quitara la camisa- balbuceó Hermione.  
  
-Lo sé, lo sé. En todo caso, se acostó en el sofá y empecé a frotar su espalda y bueno, yo estaba bastante, uh, humm.......  
  
Ron se encogió.  
  
-Nos hacemos una idea.  
  
-La cosa es que......pienso que él también estaba, uhm.... disfrutándolo- Harry hizo una pausa, aparentemente pensando-. En todo caso, me pasé toda la noche soñando con él y con el masaje, con lo que deseaba hacerle...  
  
-Suficiente. Entonces, ¿Para qué quería verte después de clases?- preguntó Hermione.  
  
-Quería preguntarme por qué no estaba prestando atención a las clases.  
  
-¿Y qué le dijiste?  
  
-Que había tenido problemas para dormir- Harry sacudió la cabeza-. No dudo que esta noche tendré el mismo problema. Que no daría por tener algo de poción para dormir sin sueños para esta noche.  
  
Severus se detuvo, dejando que el grupo se alejara. Su sistema estaba en estado de shock. Había obtenido alguna información muy alarmante. En primer lugar, Harry Potter era gay. Segundo, se sentía atraído por él, Severus Snape, el profesor más odiado de Hogwarts. Y tres, Harry sospechaba que él había tenido una reacción similar. Analizaba su situación mientras regresaba hacia sus clases. Así que Harry estaba sintiendo del mismo modo. Esto hacía que el asunto se tornara un tanto extraño. Una cosa era sentir una breve atracción hacia un estudiante, pero era algo completamente diferente que los sentimientos fueran recíprocos. De algún modo parecía menos perverso. "Bien", pensó, "la interrogante es si quiero seguir con esto o no". Concluyendo que merecía algo después de años de celibato, decidió que lanzaría algunas sutiles insinuaciones, quizás un poco de flirteo (no que supiera como) y vería si Harry las recogía y actuaba en consecuencia.  
  
*******  
  
Cuando Neville y Harry aparecieron esa noche en su cámara, Harry lucía mucho más tranquilo que en la tarde. El chico se encaminó de inmediato hacia la poltrona frente al fuego y Neville fue hacia su mesa de trabajo.  
  
-Leí el capítulo de multi-fases, Profesor.  
  
-Decidí hacer un cambio- dijo Severus altanero- He decidido mostrarle cómo preparar una poción para dormir sin sueños- vio como el rostro de Harry se volvía hacia él, sus ojos abiertos y alarmados. Severus elevó las cejas y le lanzó una pequeña sonrisa. Neville parecía inconsciente de todo y comenzó a preparar los ingredientes de acuerdo con el pergamino que le había entregado Severus. Con iguales cantidades de satisfacción e irritación, el profesor noto que Neville se estaba haciendo mucho más eficiente en pociones, necesitando apenas unas cuantas correcciones. La hora voló y parecía que no había pasado el tiempo cuando ya Neville estaba pasando cucharadas de su poción a un envase.  
  
-Ahora, necesitaremos a alguien para estar seguros de que funciona.....quizás a Harry no le importaría- Severus trató de sonar normal.  
  
-¿Entonces, Harry? ¿Te importa?- Neville le sonrió mientras le entregaba una ampolla con su poción. Éste se levantó y tomó el recipiente con mano ligeramente temblorosa, mirándolo con incredulidad-. ¿Estás bien, Harry?  
  
-Qué...oh, lo siento Neville. Sí, estoy bien. Por supuesto que probaré tu poción- le sonrió débilmente.  
  
-¡Gracias, compañero!- Neville sonrió nuevamente y recogió sus pertenencias- . Entonces me despido. Buenas noches, Profesor- Severus asintió sus 'buenas noches' con lo cual Neville partió.  
  
-Entonces, Harry, sólo nos falta un día.  
  
-Me....me llamó Harry.  
  
-¿Así te llamas, no?- Severus hizo un gran esfuerzo por lucir inocente, pero temía que estaba fallando miserablemente.  
  
-Es sólo que usted nunca lo había usado....pero sí, nos falta un sólo día  
  
-¿Algún gran plan? ¿Una hazaña final que desees que yo ejecute?- se acercó hacia el lugar donde Harry estaba parado.  
  
-Nada que me venga a la mente- rechinó el chico, retrocediendo con nerviosismo.  
  
-¡Cuál es el problema, Harry.....luces ansioso- Severus continuó caminando hacia él, la espalda de Harry estaba ahora pegada contra una estantería.  
  
-Estoy bien- el hombre avanzó otros dos pasos quedando apenas a pulgadas del cuerpo del chico. Miró profundamente en los ojos verdes, notando el deseo que acechaba allí. Sin romper el contacto visual levantó su mano y la llevó hacia el rostro de Harry. Éste contuvo la respiración mientras su mano se acercaba, la punta de sus dedos casi rozando su mejilla. La mano cambió de dirección y Severus tomó un libro de la estantería. Lo extrajo con facilidad y pasó las hojas con aire ausente.  
  
-Buenas noches, Harry.  
  
Vio como el chico se desplomaba visiblemente (si era por alivio o por decepción, no podría decirlo) y recogía sus cosas.  
  
-Buenas noches- le escuchó murmurar mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, que cerró detrás de él.  
  
Continuará.......  
  
Jóvenes, hasta aquí el tercer capítulo de la historia, ya sólo falta uno. Esperamos que les haya gustado y ya saben, nos vemos el viernes.  
  
Melania Weasley: Lamentamos no haber respondido tu mail en el capítulo anterior. Sin querer lo saltamos y cuando nos dimos cuenta del error, ya era demasiado tarde. Esperemos te siga gustando la historia  
  
Maryam: Tu review llegó cuando ya teníamos lista la historia, así que también nos disculpamos por no responder. Ya viste las reacciones respecto al nuevo look de Sevie, volvió loco a todo mundo. ¿Pero es que te lo imaginas con pantalones pegados, sweters y zapatos de deporte. WOW. Ojalá te haya gustado el nuevo capítulo. Besos  
  
Dark-sabry: Tú si que nos has hecho reír. ¿acaso vas a imitar a nuestro Sevie y te vas a convertir en espía para la Orden? ¿Dark-sabry 007? Pues nada, esperamos que no te descubran, mira que Voldemor es muy malo con los espías jajajja. Eso si, te llames como te llames, te esperamos el viernes ¿vale?  
  
Azalea: Pues sí que es mono el chico y como puedes ver por este capítulo, tiene al pobre Sevie desesperado. Imagínate que hasta se puso de cotilla a escuchar las conversaciones ajenas. Claro, en recuerdo de su entrenamiento como espía. Besos y hasta el viernes.  
  
Amazona Verde: Pues Sevie, cargos de conciencia, lo que se dice cargos de conciencia no parece tener jeje. De hecho, como que se alegro bastante cuando se entero de lo que siente Harry ¿no crees? Y Dumbledore es Dumbledore, siempre tratando de unir a estos dos (será algún tipo de obsesión). Besos amiga y nos vemos la próxima semana.  
  
Ana Rickman: Pues aquí tienes la continuación y con Sevie de cotilla bajo la capa invisible ¿qué tal? Y sí, se siente definitivamente atraído. Por cierto, ¿lograste encontrar a Sevie en la sala de masajes? Es que escuchamos que huyó en vista de que las postulantes a masajistas que hacían cola en la puerta eran tantas que se asustó. Pobre. Besos y ya sabes, el viernes te esperamos en el final  
  
Yuee: Pues si que le deben sentar bien esas ropas, y si a eso lo agregas el corte y lavado de cabello.... Que bueno que te guste y ya sólo queda un capítulo, ¡pero que capítulo!!! Jeje. Te esperamos.  
  
Maggie: Pues esperamos que te siga pareciendo genial. Besos.  
  
Snivelly: Pues hablando de..... dureza, no te cuento como estaba Sevie después del sueño. Wow. Esperamos que este capítulo también te haya gustado y no te olvides que aquí te esperamos el viernes (o el sábado, o el domingo, o.....tú eliges) Besotes  
  
Luzy Snape: Gracias por la parte de traducción, sobre la autora, esperamos algún día poder trasmitirle todas las lindas cosas que dicen sobre su relato. Ojalá te haya gustado el capítulo y actualizamos todas nuestras traducciones los viernes, así que te esperamos.  
  
Naria Burrfoot: Pues las traductoras agradecemos de corazón tus palabras. El objetivo con todas nuestras traducciones es que puedan disfrutarlo tanto como nosotras. Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo y nos vemos el viernes en el final. Besos 


	4. Decir la verdad

La Venganza Siempre Llega  
  
Autora: Allohamorah  
  
Traductoras: Alima21  
  
Nota de las traductoras: Después de varios intentos infructuosos por comunicarnos con la autora y dado que este fic nos parece realmente entretenido y muy bueno, decidimos publicarlo.  
  
Su autora es Allohamorah. Pensamos que se ha ausentado temporalmente de internet, ya que no sólo no responde sino que no ha publicado más relatos (no se preocupen, éste está terminado). Sin embargo, si llega a leer esta traducción y está de desacuerdo con ella y nos pide que la retiremos, lo haremos de inmediato. Allohamorah, disculpa por no tener paciencia para esperar tu respuesta pero es que tu fic está muy bueno.  
  
Capítulo 4  
  
Decir la verdad  
  
Luego de escuchar la puerta cerrarse tras de Harry, Severus se hundió en la silla más cercana. Bien, pensó, era la última vez que atormentaba a Harry de esa manera. Había encontrado que para él también resultaba extremadamente difícil, casi había perdido el control. La excitación inundaba su cuerpo, cada pulgada de su cuerpo dolía con la necesidad. Su mano rozó el bulto, ahora dolorosamente duro, en sus pantalones. Imaginando que era la mano de Harry y no la propia, el resultado fue un pequeño gemido que escapó de su boca. Rasguñó con sus dedos a lo largo de los pantalones vaqueros, y las débiles vibraciones viajaron a través del material hasta su erección, mientras su mano libre se deslizaba bajo su camisa para pellizcar un pezón. Unos cuantos minutos de roces y caricias lo llevaron al climax, gritando el nombre de Harry mientras se liberaba. Saciado por el momento, se fue a la cama y trató de dormir.  
  
Horas más tarde Severus continuaba completamente incapaz de dormir. Los pensamientos de Harry lo atormentaban y lo mantenían despierto. Maldiciendo, decidió deja de tratar de dormir e intentar cansarse saliendo y dando un paseo. Se lanzó encima su túnica negra y se dirigió hacia fuera. Caminó arriba y abajo por los pasillos durante una hora, en un intento de liberar su mente de sus impuros pensamientos, con poco éxito. Finalmente se rindió y regresó a sus aposentos. Encendió el fuego y luego colapsó en el sillón de Harry. El sillón de Harry, pensó. ¿Cómo era que en sólo cuatro días ya podía reclamar parte de su mobiliario? Ese niño había causado demasiado impacto sobre su vida.  
  
-Pensaba que te había dicho que no podías vestir tus túnicas negras mientras fuera tu propietario.  
  
La voz sobresaltó a Severus, quien dio un salto. Siguió el sonido y vio que Harry estaba sentado en uno de sus sillones. No sólo eso, era el mismo sillón en que unas horas antes había estado estremeciéndose. El repentino choque de la fantasía y la realidad le hizo tambalear. Fue a su escritorio y revolvió unos papeles en un patético intento por recuperar la compostura.  
  
-¿Harry, qué crees que estás haciendo aquí a esta hora?- tartamudeó, aunque no se le ocurrió irritarse por eso. Estaba demasiado ocupado, absorto en el hecho de que Harry estuviera en sus aposentos en mitad de la noche.  
  
-No podía dormir. Pensé que quizás podrías ayudarme.  
  
El muchacho lo miró con picardía. Levantándose, se acercó lentamente hacia Severus. La mezcla de los papeles se incrementó.  
  
-Ya te di una droga para dormir sin sueños. Deberías regresar a tu cuarto.  
  
Sí, pensaba. Debería regresar a su habitación. Coquetear esa noche mientras Longbottom estaba en el lugar era una cosa. ¡Pero tener a Harry en sus habitaciones, en medio de la noche, mientras ambos vestían pijamas, era algo totalmente diferente! Esto era mucho más inapropiado, obviamente.  
  
-Sí, acerca de la poción- comentó Harry, aquietando las manos de Severus con una de las suyas-. No puedo evitar pensar que sin intención escuchaste una conversación que tuve.  
  
Levantando la mirada hasta rostro de Harry se encontró con que no se veía el esperado disgusto en él. En lugar de eso, notó que el muchacho se veía divertido y curioso.  
  
Severus se aclaró la garganta con culpabilidad.  
  
-Ahora, Profesor- se burló Harry-. ¿Por qué estás actuando tan nervioso?- acarició la mano de Severus con la punta de sus dedos.  
  
-¿Y por qué diablos tú ya no lo estás?- preguntó Severus, dándose por vencido.  
  
-Esta noche, yo estaba más impresionado que nervioso. Además, el comprender que escuchaste mi conversación, que escuchaste que me siento atraído por ti, hizo que mi timidez se disipase. ¿Por qué molestarme en ocultar la verdad, huh?- Harry sonrió-. Además, el hecho de que tú: a) me siguieras, y b) me torturaras esta noche, me indica que tú muy bien podrías sentirte atraído hacia mi.  
  
Otra tos culpable. Harry sonrió.  
  
-Ahora- continuó moviéndose al sofá-. Sentémonos , tomemos una taza de té y hablemos sobre esto  
  
Harry se sentó y sirvió dos tazas de té. Suspirando, Severus se sentó y tragó su té......luego se quedó callado....Harry lo observó sobre el borde de su propia taza.  
  
-Tú.....-Severus puso cara de desprecio. Regresó precipitadamente la taza medio llena a la mesa.  
  
-No te preocupes.......también yo tomé.  
  
-No puedo creer que hicieras esto- Severus se levantó y lo apuntó con disgusto-. Esto es......esto es.....- tartamudeó.  
  
-Es sólo un poco de Veritaserum. No es gran cosa, Severus- lo consoló Harry.  
  
-¡No me llames Severus! – gruñó.  
  
-¿Por qué no?  
  
-¡Porque me gusta!- gritó, tapándose la boca tan pronto como las palabras salieron de sus labios. Miró a Harry con furia, su mano todavía cubriendo su boca.  
  
-Veo que empieza a funcionar....-dijo Harry, de manera automática-. ¿Por qué no te sientas?  
  
-Porque no quiero darte esa satisfacción- al menos la verdad era mordaz esa vez, pensó para si mismo-. Vete.  
  
-¿De verdad quieres que me vaya?  
  
-¡Por supuesto que no, tonto!- Severus pateó el piso con frustración-. ¡Deja de hacerme decir cosas!  
  
-Quiero que aclaremos algunas cosas.  
  
Severus hizo un gesto de desprecio. Debía recordar quitarle cien puntos a Gryffindor por esto. Al no encontrar otra opción, se lanzó sobre un sillón y cruzó los brazos con furia.  
  
-¿Por qué no lo hacemos pregunta por pregunta? Es lo justo.  
  
-Bien. Yo primero. ¿Qué te hizo pensar que podrías echar Veritaserum en mi té y salirte con la tuya?  
  
-Pensé que dado que habías flirteado conmigo esta noche, querrías que se desarrollara algo entre nosotros, y sabía que tu orgullo evitaría que tu te animaras a algo, así que decidí obligarte a admitir tus sentimientos, ante mí y ante ti mismo. Eso, y esto sonará muy divertido, hacer que admitieras lo que yo quería y la perspectiva de que posiblemente cedieras en tus sentimientos- sonrió, sin asomo de vergüenza-. Mi turno. ¿Hace cuanto te sientes atraído por mí?  
  
-Desde el corte de pelo. Mi turno. ¿Por qué me compraste realmente?  
  
-Porque te amo y quería que fueras mío, aunque fuera contra tu voluntad- replicó Harry sin dar mayor muestra de vergüenza que un ligero rubor que subió a sus mejillas.  
  
-¿ME AMAS?- Severus estaba un tanto perplejo.  
  
-Sí, y esas fueron dos preguntas. Ahora me corresponden dos.  
  
-¡Es justo!- replicó Severus, quien claramente había querido decir 'no es justo' en un tono de queja. Harry rió ahogadamente.  
  
-Primera pregunta, ¿te gustan tus ropas nuevas?  
  
-Sí- afirmó Severus con un puchero.  
  
-¿Y tu corte de pelo?  
  
-Sí. Mi turno. ¿Por qué me convertiste en tutor del idiota de Longbottom?- Severus se rió al darse cuenta que realmente pensaba que Neville era un idiota. Harry también debió notarlo porque comenzó a reír.  
  
-Porque realmente necesita ayuda y quiero animarlo.  
  
-Que amable de tu parte- comentó Severus irónico, pero notó que realmente pensaba que era algo amable. La mirada complacida en el rostro de Harry le mostró que tampoco se le había escapado ese detalle-. ¿Tenías motivos ocultos cuando me diste el masaje?  
  
-Por supuesto- Harry sonrió abiertamente-. ¿Por qué me detuviste?  
  
-Porque comenzaba a excitarme.  
  
-¿Te pusiste duro?  
  
-Sí, y esas fueron dos, así que ahora tengo dos preguntas. Primera, ¿tuviste algo que ver con la trampa que me tendió Albus para firmar el contrato?  
  
-No, pero él me contó después que lo hizo por mí, pues sabía que estoy enamorado de ti. Y también me dio el Veritaserum.  
  
-¿Qué?¿Escuche correctamente? ¿Albus autorizando una relación profesor/estudiante? Y no sólo eso, ¡¡¿Te dio el Veritaserum?!!!  
  
-Sí. Mi turno. Fue....  
  
-¡Sólo hice una pregunta!- lo interrumpió Severus  
  
-Eso contó como una pregunta- Harry sonrió con suficiencia. Severus iba a protestar pero se encontró con que no podía, ya que sabía que era verdad, aunque fuera injusto. Gruñó y asintió para que Harry continuara.  
  
-¿Ha sido completamente desagradable tenerme como propietario?  
  
-Sí y no- Severus alzó la mano para detener la pregunta de Harry-. Una a la vez. Mi pregunta es ¿tú, o alguno de tus amigos, robaron ingredientes de mis existencias personales en su segundo año?  
  
-Sí.  
  
-¡Ah, ah!- gritó Severus triunfalmente, apuntándolo de nuevo-. ¡Lo sabía!  
  
-Mi pregunta- dijo Harry, ansioso-. ¿Por qué no te gustó que yo fuera tu propietario?  
  
-Porque no es muy agradable estar excitado por un estudiante que no puedes tener, ni es divertido perder la habilidad de inspirar miedo en tus estudiantes, algo que en trabajado duro para alcanzar. Y esos bancos son excepcionalmente incómodos.  
  
-Lo lamento- Harry lució un tanto avergonzado.  
  
-Está bien, Harry- lo tranquilizó, dándose cuenta por primera vez de que así era. No asustar a los estudiantes no era tan desastroso como pensaba que sería. Y sobre los bancos, bueno, se lo había compensado con el masaje- . Lo que si quiero que me digas es para qué robaste esos ingredientes.  
  
-Hicimos una poción multijugo para poder transformarnos en Slytherins, y permitirnos preguntarle a Draco si era el Heredero de Slytherin.  
  
Severus alzó las cejas.  
  
-Había asumido que era para confeccionar alcohol ilícito. Debo admitir que estoy impresionado.  
  
-Hermione estaría complacida de escuchar eso.  
  
-Esa muchacha debería considerar convertirse en profesora de pociones- dijo Severus serio.  
  
-Te aseguro que se lo diré- Harry lo miró a los ojos y Severus se encontró incapaz de apartar la mirada, perdiéndose en los verdes ojos del joven-. Creo que es mi turno.  
  
-Sí- aceptó Severus tranquilamente-. ¿Cuál es tu pregunta?  
  
-No puedo pensar en nada....-ronroneó, todavía mirándolo a los ojos-. ¿Y tú? ¿Puedes pensar en algo?  
  
-Mi mente está en blanco para cualquier cosa que no seas tú- Severus no se molestó en avergonzarse ante la brutal honestidad con que lo dijo. Extendió una mano y recorrió con su pulgar la mejilla de Harry y cruzó sus labios-. Tu piel es asombrosamente suave.  
  
-Tengo mucho más que puedes tocar- susurró Harry descaradamente.  
  
Quitó su mano de su rostro y la guió con gentileza hacia su abdomen, subiendo el borde de su camisa para exponer su piel. Los dedos de Severus se deslizaron bajo la camisa hasta descubrir la suave piel del pecho de Harry, sintiendo el ligero ritmo de su respiración.  
  
-Dime cómo quieres que te toque- jadeó Severus-. ¿Quieres que sea suave- recorrió su mano ligeramente sobre el pezón de Harry-, o rudo?- le preguntó, pellizcando bruscamente el pezón.  
  
-Rudo- le contestó roncamente. Severus le dio un duro pellizco en el otro pezón y el muchacho gimió, arqueándose ante el toque. Sacó su mano y le quitó la camisa. Atrajo a Harry hacia él y lo obligó a caer sobre el sofá.  
  
-Dime qué quieres, Harry. Dime qué hacer.  
  
-Quiero que me beses- pidió roncamente. Severus se inclinó, aplastando su cuerpo sobre Harry, y lo besó, suavemente, en los labios. Apartó su cabeza y lo miró con expectación-. De nuevo- ordenó Harry. Se inclinó una vez más y esta vez el beso fue más apasionado. Iba a retroceder y esperar más instrucciones cuando sintió la lengua del chico deslizarse suavemente sobre sus labios. Severus perdió todo sentido de contención y gimió en la boca ahora abierta de Harry, su lengua deslizándose sobre la de él. Las manos del joven lo estaban acariciando, aferrando con avidez su espalda, deslizándose más abajo para agarrar su culo, empujándolo hasta apretar ingle contra ingle. Ambos hombres gimieron simultáneamente.  
  
-¿Por qué no continuamos esto en tu habitación.....?- susurró Harry.  
  
En silencio, Severus se deslizó del chico y se paró. Le ofreció una mano, que el otro tomó, y caminaron tranquilamente a su habitación, con las manos enlazadas.  
  
******  
  
-Bien hecho, señor Longbottom- Severus palmeó la espalda del muchacho a guisa de felicitación. Al momento podía elaborar una variedad de pociones complicadas y merecía reconocimiento. La aturdida mirada que el chico le regresó fue suficiente recompensa para él-. Ahora, limpie todo.  
  
Mientras distribuía los ingredientes excedentes en sus respectivos envases, pensaba cuanto había cambiado su vida en un mes. Nunca hubiera creído que cinco días pudieran dar un cambio tan dramático a su vida pero aquí estaba, un hombre nuevo. Había pasado un mes desde la subasta y su propiedad había terminado tres semanas atrás. Ante la impresión de toda la escuela, había mantenido el corte de cabello y continuaba llevando los zapatos de deporte que Harry le había suministrado (y secretamente estaba intentando procurarse unos cuantos pares más) Pero lo que más impresionaba es que había ofrecido continuar con la tutoría a Neville Longbottom en pociones. Al comienzo el muchacho sospechó que Severus estaba planeando algo contra él, pero pronto se dio cuenta que sus motivos eran sorpresivamente puros.  
  
Desde la noche en que Harry y él habían tomado el Veritaserum, se habían estado encontrando en secreto. Desde entonces, casi todas las noches, oculto bajo su capa de invisibilidad, Harry bajaba a hurtadillas hasta sus aposentos y pasaba la noche con él, regresando en la mañana temprano, antes que alguien notara su ausencia. Harry era un amante cariñoso y comprensivo, sabiendo que Severus era funcionalmente virgen. Su entrenamiento sexual iba sobre ruedas, aunque ocasionalmente tenía dificultad para mantener el aguante de Harry.  
  
Sin embargo, no todas las noches las dedicaban al sexo. Usualmente, Harry bajaba sólo a dormir, acurrucado a su lado. Después de una semana, Severus abrió su red floo para permitir al joven entrar a su habitación más fácil y rápidamente. Albus, por supuesto, estaba al corriente de todo esto, de eso estaba seguro, aunque nunca lo hubiera conversado con el hombre. Todas las brillantes miradas de reconocimiento y los comentarios de cuan feliz se veía, sin embargo, eran bastantes para demostrarle que Harry lo mantenía bien informado, y en realidad no le importaba. Por primera vez desde que podía recordar era verdaderamente feliz y estaba enamorado.  
  
Pero se presentaba un problema. Harry se graduaría en mes y medio y la perspectiva de que partiera lo aterraba. Estaba profundamente unido a Harry, y aunque su relación había comenzado hacía un mes apenas (tres semanas para ser precisos) no se creía capaz de dejar que simplemente saliera de su vida. Harry también estaba preocupado, pero insistía en que disfrutaran el tiempo que les quedaba.  
  
-Listo, Profesor. Así que me voy a ir.  
  
Severus, saliendo de sus pensamientos, le deseó a Neville 'buenas noches' y se sentó frente al fuego a esperar que Harry llegara. No tuvo que esperar demasiado.  
  
-¡Tengo noticias!- gritó Harry, tambaleándose fuera del fuego.  
  
-¿Y cuáles son esas noticias?- preguntó Severus sonriendo serenamente.  
  
-Bien, como sabes voy a graduarme.....  
  
El estómago de Severus se hundió.  
  
-Sí.  
  
-Y también sabrás que Hogwarts no tiene profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras para el próximo año....- Harry sonrió.  
  
-No querrás decir que.....- no se atrevía a creerlo.  
  
-Sí. Al parecer, Albus cree que soy muy bueno....  
  
El resto de la oración de Harry se perdió mientras Severus lo atraía en un apretado abrazo, repartiendo besos en el rostro manchado de hollín.  
  
-Así que te gusta la solución- se rió Harry.  
  
-Sí, la solución me gusta mucho- contestó el hombre.  
  
-Pues parece que tendrás que aguantarme- susurró Harry, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del hombre mayor.  
  
-Así parece.  
  
-¿Qué podríamos hacer para celebrar?.....Hmmm- Severus rió ante la fingida actitud pensativa de Harrry  
  
-Bueno, tengo una sugerencia- liberándose del abrazo guió a Harry al interior de la habitación y murmuró un hechizo. De repente, la cama se transformó en una inmensa bañera. Harry la miro sorprendido. Severus tocó la tina con su varita, y ésta se llenó de fragante agua caliente y burbujas.  
  
-Pensé que lo que se había dicho en la subasta sobre el baño de burbujas era un chiste- comentó Harry con una ceja levantada.  
  
-Ciento por ciento verdad- le contestó y comenzó a desvestirlo.  
  
-Nunca terminarás de sorprenderme, ¿verdad?- le preguntó.  
  
-Tenemos toda la vida para averiguarlo.  
  
FIN  
  
N/T: Esto es un aviso de parte de nuestra amiga Kmy Kusanagui `alias Lissie´ , debido a problemas con su computadora tardará en actualizar su fict `Condenados´. Ahora vamos a hacer promoción. Si queréis leer nuestras traducciones son estas: Escapology, born of hate born of love, la venganza siempre llega, wanted: sigle, older male for a roommate, and another year, a moment in time y alter 14 year (estas están puestas con el nombre de autor MARIA- JONAN)  
  
Bueno gente linda, aquí termina el fic. Seguro que les supo a poco, ¿verdad? A nosotras también snif, snif. Infinitas gracias por la acogida a esta traducción y no se olviden de pasar por las demás. Besos.  
  
Maggie: ¿Niña zorra? ¿Tiene algo que ver con nuestro lobito? (Maria diciendo sí, sí, yo quiero). Gracias por acompañarnos hasta aquí y esperamos te haya gustado el final. Besos  
  
Kaco Malfoy de Snape: Pues no te quejarás, ahora sí que esos dos concretaron jeje. Nos alegra que te guste la selección de las traducciones y esperamos que las sigas disfrutando tanto como nosotras. Besitos.  
  
Ana Rickman: Pues aquí te dejamos el final de la historia. Nosotras nos quedamos con unas ganas de que continuara.....pero en fin. Gracias por estar con nosotras hasta el final. Besotes  
  
Luzy Snape: Gracias. Esperamos que te haya gustado el final de la historia tanto como a nosotras y te invitamos a que sigas las demás traducciones. Saludos.  
  
Azalea: Pues más contacto si hubo, aunque no fuera demasiado descriptivo. Y si de sacar la lotería hablamos, creemos que cualquiera que se quede con Severus se saca el premio gordo, así que el afortunado es otro jeje. Besitos y nos vemos en las otras historias.  
  
Chiquinkira: Pues sobre el slahs lo hubo, aunque no demasiado descriptivo. No pudimos hacer nada por profundizarlo porque nosotras somos unas pobres traductoras ¿Pero a que igualmente valió la pena? Besos y nos estamos viendo.  
  
Sail0r 60: Acá te dejamos el final, esperando que cumpla tus expectativas. Gracias por acompañarnos hasta aquí.  
  
Alejandra: Pues ya está el final, ojalá te haya gustado tanto como a nosotras. Gracias por leer la historia.  
  
Di-MALFOY: Pues como te habrás dado cuenta el lemoncito fue muy chiquito, pero a pesar de eso (también nos hubiera gustado algo más de acción) nos encantó traducir esta historia. Besitos y te esperamos en las otras traducciones.  
  
Bellatrix_charmed: Hola Aran, gracias por tus palabras. Queremos aclararte que la historia no es nuestra, sólo somos las traductoras, pero si un día podemos contactar a la autora, estamos seguras que le encantará saber tu opinión. Besos. 


End file.
